


Not All Late Night Accidents Are Bad

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late finishes to filming for Matt and Alex end with a stroll together. One night, that changes to a snog and a tradition is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Late Night Accidents Are Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know what I wrote, or why. I wrote it on my iPod just now, and I'm a little sleepy so, excuse me if it's not very good.

**Not All Late Night Accidents Are Bad**

 

They had worked all day yesterday. 4 AM start... Almost midnight end. By the time they got out of costume, it was almost one in the morning. They were so tired, they couldn't even be bothered driving the fifteen minutes to their apartments. Instead, they bid each other goodnight, Alex placing a soft kiss to Matt's cheek, and both collapsed in their trailers. Matt didn't even bother getting changed, falling in to oblivion dressed in his jeans and overly large jumper.

 

The next morning, Matt attempted to find Alex. First he checked her trailer, knocking at her door at 3:24 that morning with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a hot breakfast bagel in the other. Alex's usual breakfast.

 

When he received no answer, he frowned, shrugging and walking off towards the set they'd be filming on today. Assuming that's where she was, having woken up earlier than him, he was surprised when he found Steven, Johnny, Mark, Karen and Arthur... But no Alex.

 

Karen, with her boundless energy and six o'clock finish last night, skipped up to him, talking a mile a minute and snatching the bagel from his hand.

 

"Oi! That's for Alex!"

 

She looked down at the chocolate filled pastry in her hand, mouth full with a rather large bite. Matt sighed as she chewed, waving off her apology and looking around the room.

 

"Have you seen her?"

 

Karen shook her head, pointing toward Steven and talking, her voice muffled.

 

"Think Stevan saw her 'fore."

 

Matt rolled his eyes, nodding in thanks to his best friend.

 

"Hey Moff!" He called as he approached the older man.

 

"Matt. You look like hell."

 

Matt glared at Johnny, ignoring the man’s snickering.

 

"That's what happens when you film for twenty hours."

 

Steven laughed, clapping Matt on the shoulder.

 

"Well. You work for twenty hours cause you live your role. Both you and Alex do."

 

Matt nodded, glancing around for another sweep of the room.

 

"Speaking of the temptress herself. You seen her?"

 

Steven shrugged, looking back the way Matt entered.

 

"Yeah. Saw her about an hour or so ago. Said she was, and I quote, 'freezing her ass off at this ungodly hour'. She kind of glared at me then just walked towards the read-through room. I think she was trying to find somewhere warm and quiet."

 

Matt grinned as Steven tried to impersonate Alex, even adding a slightly flirtatious edge to his quote. He shrugged internally... Everything Alex says sounds like sex personified, so it wasn't a far stretch to say she had a somewhat flirt to her words, even whilst glaring and in a mood.

 

"Alright. Thanks... I better find her before her coffee gets cold."

 

He walked away, rolling his eyes as Johnny muttered something about him and Alex. Pushing open the door, he shivered as the freezing wind hit him like ice. Arms wrapped tightly around his body, he practically sprinted towards the office building, throwing open the door as he tried to hide from the cold. Walking down the hall, he began to whistle a tune. He approached the door to the read-through room, cracking it open just a little to peer inside.

 

Still no Alex.

 

Stepping in, he glanced around once before turning to leave. As he did though, he spotted something in the corner of the room. Frowning, he walked around the table only to smile softly.

 

There she was. Curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, mouth slightly open and head hidden by her arm. She looked exhausted. He knelt down, placing his palm on her cheek, rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

 

Her eyes flickered open, a lazy smile soon following.

 

"Hi." She whispered, leaning into his touch.

 

"Hey. Comfortable?"

 

She nodded slowly eyes fluttering shut briefly.

 

"Surprisingly so."

 

He smiled, removing his hand from her cheek to grip her wrist.

 

"Come on, up and at 'em Kingston."

 

She whimpered, scrunching her nose as she closed her eyes.

 

"Maaaaaaatttttt." She whined, as he hooked his hands under her arms and lifted.

 

Matt grinned as he fell forward in to his arms. She glared up t him through her lashes, yawning softly.

 

"I was comfortable Mathew!"

 

He rolled his eyes, picking up the coffee and pushing it in to her hands.

 

"Too bad Alexandra!"

 

Sniffling, she glared one more time, before leading them back to set.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

That day hadn't been much better. The only consolation was that Karen had to stay back as well. At least she wouldn't be all hyper and loud the next morning.

 

They ended the night with the same routine. Matt walking with Alex back to their trailers, quite glad theirs was right next to each other. Alex was half hanging off of Matt's arm, Matt trying desperately not to do the same. Stopping at her trailer, she leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and disappeared through her door.

 

This time Alex didn't even bother changing, falling straight on her bed and was out like a light.

 

Matt didn't even make it past the couch.

 

The next morning both Matt and Alex left their trailers at roughly the same time. Muttering good-mornings, they hardly spoke, in favour of trudging tiredly toward hair and make-up.

 

They say together, each nursing a steaming hot cup of coffee, and eyes slowly dropping shut. They startled awake when a shift caused the table to shake slightly. Turning, the stared knowingly at Karen, her own mug tightly gripped between each hand.

 

"I don't know how you two do it. I feel like absolute crap! And I only stayed back one night!"

 

Matt nodded, patting Karen on the back before returning to stare at his coffee.

 

"You get used to it sweetie." said Alex tiredly, remembering how exhausted she'd been when she was filming for Moll.

 

They were all quiet until they were needed on set, their energy immediately pulled up. Even if you don't have it, fake it. The show must go on and all that jazz...

 

Luckily, the two exhausted actors were actually the first to finish today. Granted it was at 9, but that was still earlier than normal.

 

Walking back with Alex, Matt was looking forward to a nice, long, nothing-will-wake-me, sleep. Stopping at her door, he grinned at Alex, Following what was sure to become a tradition, she leaned up, about to kiss him on the cheek.

 

He didn't know why. But for some reason, whether it was his sleep deprived mind simply making him do what he so secretly wanted, or it was just an accident, he tilted his head, catching her lips with his own. She gasped slightly, before sinking in to the kiss.

 

Applying pressure, he placed his hands on the small of her back, pulling her closer as she parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to sweep across.

 

She moaned, hands settling around his neck to pull her higher.

 

Pulling away, he stated dazedly at her, blinking in confusion and pleasure. She smiled softly, biting her bottom lip and staring up in to his eyes.

 

"That was different." She said, small traces of the tiredness they both felt hidden in her words.

 

He nodded, shrugging with a smile.

 

"I didn't particularly hate the change."

 

She smiled back, leaning forward to peck his lips once before backing away.

 

"Me neither."

 

She closed the door softly, him walking towards his own trailer with a grin and expectations for one great sleep.

 

As it turned out, it did become a tradition. The late night secret snogs turning into late night secret shags.

 

Quicker than they expected, late night became any time, with Karen and Arthur walking in on Alex as she straddled Matt's thighs and her tongue down his throat.

 

Karen was very loud. Even when just speaking. It was no surprise when she shouted out about the two of them, the majority of the crew heard them.

 

Johnny would forever take credit for their 'get together'. After all, it was the late nights that begun it.

 


End file.
